


First Girlfriend

by badgerterritory



Series: Parenthood Adventures [3]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace is ready to start dating. She's not sure her parents are ready for her to start dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Girlfriend

Grace knew she had to break it to her parents gently. They weren’t good at realizing she wasn’t a kid. She decided to tell them at dinner, since that was when they were both at their most mellow.

Well, it was the plan until Kate stumbled in, looking extremely tired in her Hawkeye gear, and announced that they were going out for pizza. America landed behind her, perfectly in order and without a scratch, and winked at Grace. “Surprise Avengers business. Was supposed to be a quiet afternoon of paperwork and me hiding under her desk.” Grace chose to forget that sentence immediately.

"America!" Kate hissed, smacking her wife on the chest and causing a laugh. Kate was always wound tighter after a fight, while America was more relaxed. America was the one who pressed a kiss to Grace’s forehead as they both passed her.

At that moment, her plan changed: She’d tell them both… at different times. Kate was obviously not going to take the news well. America was at her most receptive.

Grace grabbed her Ameri-mom’s hand and said, “I need to talk to you about something.”

Kate froze on her way to the shower and Grace said, “It’s okay, mama. Just… something I need to talk to America about.” Grace mentally kicked herself for referring to Kate as mama again, something she was usually good about not doing since she wasn’t twelve anymore. But it seemed to do the trick, as Kate walked up the stairs.

America led the way to the kitchen. As soon as the shower started up, she said, “Are they cute?” Grace’s jaw dropped and America added, “Whoever you’re dating. Cute?”

"Yeah," Grace murmured, grinning a little. "She is. I was going to tell you both tonight, but…"

America laughed and pulled Grace into a hug. “In the state she’s in, she’d have an aneurysm. I’ll try and soften her up a little bit, and if you want to tell her, I’ll support you all the way.”

Grace smiled and hugged America with all her inherited super-strength. “Thanks, mom. I knew there was a reason you were my favorite.”

"Uh-huh." America kissed Grace’s forehead. "If you don’t mind, I’ve gotta go to the bathroom. But we’re gonna talk about this girl, Gracie."

Grace smiled. “Gonna give her the ‘you hurt her, I’ll kill you’ speech?”

"Of course not," America said. "She hurts you, you’ll do the killing. I just want to make sure you’ve found a good person and not. Y’know. A skrull or something."

That made Grace laugh. “I’m pretty sure I’d notice if she was a skrull, mom.”

"Uh-huh. Sure." America gave Grace another quick hug and then darted up the stairs after her wife.

After half an hour, they were ready to go out. Kate was wearing a purple shirt and sweatpants, and had one of America’s jackets on, along with her usual purple scarf. America was wearing her usual patriotic ensemble.

Grace grabbed her jacket.

They walked instead of flying, since they didn’t want to draw any more attention than necessary. It was good for going incognito, but had the added effect of walking during a late autumn evening in New York. Grace was warm, since she was her mother’s daughter and didn’t feel the cold that much. But Kate was chilly.

Once they got into the pizza place, though, things warmed up. America saved the place from being destroyed once, which meant they got pizza for half off, which was as far from free as she could convince the owners.

They were greeted with hugs and slices of pizza immediately, and Grace was halfway through her second slice when she heard an exquisitely familiar voice.

"Grace! Oh my god, is this… Hawkeye and Miss America? Why didn’t you tell me your moms were Hawkeye and Miss America!"

"Mrs. America Bishop-Chavez," Grace’s mom said with a sly grin towards Grace as an exceedingly gorgeous girl scooted Grace over and surreptitiously grabbed Grace’s hand under the table. "Technically. Katie, we have a fangirl."

Kate looked up with tired eyes and waved a little. “Are you one of Grace’s friends? I don’t know this one, Grace.”

"Moms, this is Brianna. Bri, these are my mothers, Kate and America."

Bri nodded and nudged Grace. “Think you can get away for a few minutes? I’m here with Amy and Dave. They tried to set me up on a date. I need someone to rescue me.”

"You can stay over here," Kate said immediately, "and tell me which one of you asked the other out."

"Um," Grace said.

Kate just laughed. “I was a closeted sixteen year old once, Grace. I know what holding hands under the table looks like. As long as she’s not an evil alien or a vampire, I don’t care.” Kate paused and looked at Bri. “Are you an evil alien or a vampire?”

"No," Bri said. "I mean, I am an alien, technically, my mom’s Kree, I’m just not evil."

"And since you know my daughter could fold you into squares if she had to, all I have to say is… don’t give her a reason to." Kate grinned at both of them. "You seem nice. I like you."

(Of course, Bri later revealed herself to be an A.I.M. agent who tried to clone Grace. Grace punched her unconscious and went to her room to cry about it.)


End file.
